It's Not Over
by hooraytoheartbreak
Summary: Bella Swan's relationships always ended in the same terms: HEARTBREAK. But when she moves to Forks and meets new friends and the school player, would things turn out differently? Or will she be just another notch in his bedpost? AU. AH. Canon pairings.
1. Prologue

It was just another day in Bella's life. She was used to getting hurt and having her heart broken, though admittedly, it was harder to face and to get over every single time it happens. **Especially** when you didn't have friends. Sure, you had acquaintances, but none were really close enough to open up to. Most of the girls were plastic bitches, and the guys? Don't get me started. It would just mean two things if they've suddenly taken an interest in you. One, it's either they want to get in your pants, or two, you're just a "BUDDY" to them. Most of the time, it's the first one.

Life sucks.

When she thought she had found a guy worth her time. Someone who was actually different from the egotistical pricks with the XY chromosome, fate had let her down one too many times. This time included.

So now, she was preparing herself to go to Forks, Washington, probably the dreariest place in the world, to move with her dad.

This was certainly not about her cheating scumbag of an ex. Weeell... Maybe a little... But it involved her mom even more.

Her mom, Renee, really missed her husband. As hard as she'd deny it, it's obvious. And Bella hates seeing her mom distressed, especially when she knows it's because of her. She knows her mom misses Phil, her husband, and that she was the one keeping her mom away from joining him in New Jersey - err - Chicago or whatever state his ball-playing leads him to.

So now, she was flying cross-country, sacrificing her own happiness in exchange for the joy of those she loves.

For the last time, she asks herself, is it really worth it?

Yes. Yes it is.

**BPOV**

Remind me _why _I'm **here **again?! In Forks, Washington, of all places?! Oh. Yeah. Right. Because of my **mom**. Well, if you don't understand what I'm saying, let me inform you now of the basics on my life.

My name is Isabella Swan. I'd rather be called Bella 'cause Isabella _waaay _too formal. Anyway, I have brown eyes, mid-length brown hair, and I'm about 5'4 in height. Nothing special here folks. I'm the plainest among the plain, and so, I don't even dare to dream about getting noticed anywhere, and I mean **ANYWHERE**.

Anyway, my parents divorced when I was still a kid, and I've been living with my mom, Renee ever since. Don't get me wrong. I love my mom, but sometimes, she's just a bit immature for her age. I've been said to be the adult between the two of us, and I really don't mind.

So why am I in this dreary hellhole? Well, I decided to let my mom live a little and travel with her new husband, Phil, who's a baseball player and gets sent around the U.S. a lot. And I don't want to burden my mom with my staying, 'cause I can see that she really misses Phil. I guess it's 'cause she **loves **him. Seriously, I cannot explain how much my mom loves him. She always gets this glow whenever he's around, or when she talks to him. Huh. I guess my mom's really lucky.

Well as for me? I've seriously never been in love. There have been a few times when I thought that I was **finally **in love, but I was wrong. The person I _was_ in love with turns out to be either a player, a manwhore, a womanizer, or gay. *Shudder* I'm in deep shit when it comes to love. There wasn't a relationship that I was in that I never caught my _ex _with another woman or worse, another **man**. Yeah, that's how shitty my love life is. I just hope I get to start a new life here in Forks, and hopefully, get away from the boys who want nothing but to get in my pants.

_"We are now landing in the Seattle Airport. Thank you for flying with Arizona Airlines."_

Wow. I'm here. Damn. Might as well get started on my new life. Here goes nothing...

* * *

**Is the story worth continuing? If at least one person says yes, then I'll continue. :) Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Better Be Ready

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I OWN ALL-TIME LOW.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _edwardluver72_, who was the first and only reviewer for my story. Kudos to you and thanks for being my inspiration. :)  
**

**

* * *

BPOV  
**

"_Take me, show me (Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
The corners of your empty room The trouble we could get in to Just fake it for me (Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
Disregard the footsteps And we'll never tell a soul_"

_WHAT THE-?! Oh. Right. My phone. Damn the stupid alarm._

I sat on my bed for 2 more minutes before I finally decided that I've had enough of the song.

So I went about with my err- soon-to-be daily routines.

Brush. Floss. Lather. Rinse. Shower. Dry.

Oh yeah. I'm soooo cool. **Not**.

I went to look at the time before I looked for the clothes I was going to wear.

7:20. **CRAP**. I'm late.

So with one final attempt to scramble to my closet as fast as I can, I began to look for my clothes. I finally decided on wearing my black skinny jeans with my white tank top and plaid purplea and black polo shirt. To top my look off, I also wore my beloved black Converse shoes. I grabbed a random black bag to the ever-growing mess pile strewn all across my bedroom floor.

Note to self: clean room later.

I ran down the stairs, thankfully not tripping, and grabbed energy bars from the fridge. As I was munching on the bar, I saw a note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_I had to go to the station early. The keys to your car are on the door hook. Take care._

_Charlie._

WOW. **HE GOT ME A NEW CAR**.

Without further ado, I sprinted to the front door and opened it, just to be ambushed by the greatest sight one could ever lay his or her eyes on.

A black 2008 Audi A5 Coupe was waiting for me in the front yard. And I must admit, for a tacky small-town police chief, he really did get a good pay. Damn. _I really should thank him later_.

After screaming around for a few minutes, I remembered that I was late.

**SHIT**. Running to my car, I got in, started the engine and sped off to my newest Hell-on-Earth. I smirked in anticipation of what might happen later during the day.

_Hello Forks High. Are you ready for THE BELLA SWAN?_

**EPOV**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock. Not again. I've managed to hit the damn snooze button for 4 times already. _It wouldn't hurt to try for five, though..._

Just as I was about to hit the damn button to silence the monster, I heard a high shriek from downstairs.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, YOU BETTER BE READY IN TEN MINUTES, OR I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE YOU DOWN THE TOILET. I WILL NOT BE LATE ON MY FIRST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR!"

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Alice. _Man. For someone so little, she could be **very **intimidating. Hell, she could even scare Emmett with that death glare of hers.

I chuckled as I pictured my huge 6'5 brother cowering from my 4'11 pixie of a sister.

"SEVEN MINUTES, EDWARD!"

With a sigh, I rolled myself out of bed and got ready for the day that lay ahead. I stood up, looked in the mirror before I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. After barely 5 minutes, I was ready. I looked at my clock. _Whew, two minutes to spare_.

I tried to tame my unruly bronze hair as I made my way down the stairs. As I reached the bottom step, I was immediately attacked by Alice.

"HeyedwardareyouexcitedforthenewyearbecauseIknowIam?" The words came out of her mouth in a jumble because she spoke _really _fast. Good thing I got it all. Hey. What can I say? After living with her antics for 18 years, wouldn't it make sense if I was used to it already?

"Calm down Alice. Yes, of course I'm excited. Why wouldn't I be? After all, I'm THE EDWARD CULLEN. Girls will surely be drooling over me when we step on the school grounds." I finished my statement with my trademark smirk.

"Hmph. You're too full of yourself Edward. Seriously, when will you stop being a manwhore?!" Alice rolled her eyes and stomped off.

_Can't say she's wrong. _I truly am a manwhore. Oh well. Time for school. I went out and headed straight for my baby, my silver Volvo, as I saw Alice getting in the passenger's seat. I noticed Emmett's massive jeep wasn't there anymore. Hmm. Maybe he already went to pick up Jasper and Rose. Of course. Emmett wouldn't pass up on the opportunity of picking up his girlfriend and her brother.

I started the car and headed off to Forks High School. I had a feeling that today would be different. I smirked. Of course, nothing would change in my yearly routine. I would get greeted by some hot chick in the parking lot, we would make out 'til the first bell and head of to class like nothing happened. I thought of who would probably be the lucky girl this year. Lauren? Jessica? Tanya? Nah. They're all too stupid to be wasted my time on. Though all three were exceptionally great kissers. Oh well. Might as well settle with one of them when I see them.

As I sped on the road, I wondered whether we would be getting any hot new chicks this year. Damn. I hope we would.

_New chick or not, Forks High, you better be ready for Edward Cullen._


	3. Woah!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, OR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I AM USING AND WILL BE USING IN THE FUTURE.  
This chapter is dedicated to HeavenlyAngel34, my second reviewer. Thank you so much! :) You're my inspiration for this particular chapter. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

We arrived in school about 10 minutes before the bell. Alice immediately shot out of the car after spotting Emmett's Jeep. She's probably itching to go see Jasper. _Damn that pixie_. If it weren`t for her and her utter detesting arriving in school late, even if it were the first day of our last year, I would still be in my comfortable bed right now, dreaming of busty blondes sucking my..... **WOAH.** Speaking of blondes, I think I see Tanya Denali heading this way. _I guess she could do for now..._

Don't get me wrong. I like Tanya. Uhh, I like her in an I-want-to-kiss-and-make-out-with-you-so-don't-talk kind of way. Yeah, that's probably the safest way of saying it. Anyway, she's walking towards my car in a pair of booty shorts that would easily pass off as underwear, a short and very revealing tank top (_showing a healthy amount of cleavage, mind you_), and a pair of 5-inch high heels. Though she's about 5 meters away, I could still see her overly-bleached strawberry-blonde hair and her face caked in what seems like tons of make-up.

I swear to God, if it weren't for her body and her fairly good kissing skills, I would surely be getting the hell **OUT OF** here. But instead of taking off like a bullet, I stayed rooted in my spot and turned my lips into my trademark smirk for the second time today. _I'm on a roll..._

Tanya reached me after managing to stumble a few times in the short distance she covered. I rolled my eyes at her stupid attempt at getting my attention. It was overrated. Seriously.

"Hey _Eddieeeee_," Tanya drawled out, "Like, I missed you. Summer was like, so boriiiiing, like UGH! Good thing school has like, started again. I'll now like, see you almost like, everday! Isn't that great, Eddie?!" Tanya's voice gradually reached an octave higher as she proceeded with her casual talk with me.

I cringed at her pathetic attempt at flirting. How can someone say so many '_likes_' in a phrase?! That has got to be banned, damn it. "Tanya, for the last time, it's **Edward**, not _Eddie_." I told her, putting emphasis on **Edward**.

"Okay, **_Edwarddd_**. What do you say about following me to the janitor's closet before the bell rings?" Tanya raised her eyebrows suggestively. I smirked yet again, and was about to agree when I was momentarily dazzled by the sight before me.

Right beside my silver Volvo, someone pulled up in a black 2008 Audi A5 Coupe. I almost drooled at the sight of the sleek car. I must admit, it could easily rival my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish in its sleekness. I couldn't wait to see the dude who owned the car. I would have to tell him how much I respected his car. He, on the other hand, would be a completely different topic.

The front door opened and imagine my surprise when I saw that a girl was driving the car. No, scratch that. Not a girl. _An angel_.

She had a slim figure and curves in all the right places, mid-lenght mahogany brown hair and a pale heart-shaped face. But what drew me in the most was her Bambi-like eyes. They looked so innocent, and yet they were sparkling with mischeif. I couldn't wait to _get to know_ this girl, _if you know what I mean_.

Of course, she noticed that I was staring. Hell, everyone who was in the parking lot stopped their idle chatter just to see who hot chick that drove the sexy car was.

Her eyes roamed everybody's faces and finally landed on mine. She met my eyes and we locked into an intense staring contest. Tanya, who was momentarily forgotten by my side, tried getting my attention by tugging on my shirt, but I just flicked her off. She walked away, pissed off, for sure, but I didn't care about her. At least not anymore. Sure, her act would've gotten to me, but that was before I saw this _angel_.

She finally broke of the contest and smirked a smirk that could easily rival mine. _Hmm_. Something tells me this girl was different. A challenge of some sort. And of course, I, The Edward Cullen, **loved challenges**.

I smiled my lopsided grin at her, and she responded with a dazzling smile of her own. I was surprised at the confidence of this girl. She truly was a mystery. A mysetery I was yet to unravel.

She made her way to the front office, to get her timetable and her map, I presume, and I was torn between getting to class and following her, since the warning bell had already rung and the students were going into the hallways to get to their own classes.

I, of course, did not want to get detention on the first day, so I had to be a good student and get to my first class on time. Good thing my first class was English, and that I had it with Jasper. _Finally, someone normal who I can talk to_.

_I wonder whether this girl would be in any of my classes._

If there's a God, and He puts the hot new chick in any of my classes, I would shout for joy. Seriously. _She is the finest piece of ass in Forks since Rosalie Hale_. And that's a lot, coming from me. I was usually hard to please with the looks department. I mean, I know my looks are to die for. _Literally_. But it's rare that I get to see someone who can match me on that certain department. _Well, it was until now_.

I jogged to English with a wide grin on my face, because suddenly, this day just seemed to get brighter and brighter.

* * *

**  
BPOV in the next chapter. :) Will probably be up by tomorrow. ;) Thanks for reading!**


	4. I'm Coming Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONGS I AM & WILL BE USING IN THIS STORY.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Starofthenight819, dominiqueanne and AsHLeeAdoresEdwardCullen. Honestly, 8 reviews are a lot for me `cause yeah, I'm a loser like that.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

**WHAT.**

**  
THE.**

**  
HELL.**

As soon as I hopped in my car, I sped off, not minding the speed limit. I swear, who gives a shit about going at 30 mph?! Hmm. But I wonder how ironic it would be if I would get pulled over for speeding by a police officer, namely my dad. _Damn. That would surely make front page. Police Chief's daughter caught speeding by the Chief himself. Nice. I can picture it right now_... Ah, well, I don't give a fuck anyway.

As I sped by the green-ness that was Forks, I began singing along to the familiar song on the radio...

"_Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake._

_Summer's over, hope it's not too late._

_I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head._

_Taken back to the sidewalk where we met and carved out our names._

_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_ Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you I'm coming home, I wanna know._

_ When all the leaves begin to fall If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

_Descending, I'm spinning, lost all defense._

_ How could you swallow me again?_

_I left you, I meant to._

_Couldn't let you in._

_Never mind a single word I said._

_Carve out your name._

_Do you remember that?_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._

_I'm coming home, I wanna know._

_When all the leaves begin to fall If I'm falling, falling apart._

_You've got control of me, is this the end of me?_

_'Cause I just can't cut up the strings, I'm coming back for more._

_Don't let your heart go, please don't walk away._

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back._

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you I'm coming home, I wanna know._

_When all the leaves begin to fall If I'm falling, falling apart I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Did you take off while I was gone?_

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._

_I'm coming home, I wanna know._

_ When all the leaves begin to fall If I'm falling, falling apart.._"

[ **Homecoming - Hey Monday** ]

How.... _apt_. Anyone would agree once they hear my suckish life story.

My parents had hot, passionate sex. They forgot to use protection. My mom got _preggo_ by my dad. I was made. Parents fought often. Mom left dad and fuckish town, taking me along with her. Mom found new hotshot boyfriend. I give up my lifestyle for mom and her hotshot travelling ballplayer boyfriend. Now I'm coming home to the place that my mom said she made, I quote, "_The biggest mistake of my life_."

Obviously, that was me. So my mom now reminds me to wear protection every time I have sex. **Psh.** _As if being on the pill isn't enough..._

Finally, I reached my new Hell-hole: Forks High. I looked at the clock in the radio. 7:25._ Damn. I must've gotten the time wrong in my alarm. Oh well. I'll fix that later on_.

Before getting out of my car, I surveyed the scene before me. The kids outside seemed to have stopped the idle chitchat among them to pay attention to the new kid with the sleek car. _That's right bitches, stare. 'Cause that's probably all you're ever gonna get, suckers._

When I got out, I let my eyes roam around. The students were either glaring at me in envy (_the girls_), or drooling over me and my car in lust (_the guys_). But the one person who caught my attention was this boy, no, scratch that, GOD that was parked a few cars away from me. He was intently staring at me, but not drooling, unlike the other guys. _Hmm, self control. I'll give him points for that_. He had this bronze sex hair that made you just want to run your hands through it. His frame was tall, and muscled. His jaw was prominent and chiseled, and don't get me started on his smoking green eyes. _I must be in heaven_. _This man looked like he'd just stepped out from Vogue. And that's a lot, coming from me._

I noticed the fake bimbo on his arm, with obvious dyed platinum blond hair, a face which looked like it was painted on by clowns and clothes that could pass off for underwear with matching 5-inch heels, desperately trying to get his attention._ HAH. As if that would work._ I smirked inwardly and resumed staring into the eyes of this mysterious stranger. It was a few minutes before I broke off the intense staring contest. _Damn, that was hot._ I smirked at the guy and he smirked at me too, in return, a smirk that could match my own. _WOAH. Well, that was a first..._ I left my car and made my way to the front office, noting that the dumbass blond has already left the gorgeous sex-god's side. _HAH. That's for you, bitch._

I sashayed to the building that was labeled "Front Office" and made my way in. I immediately spotted a red-haired woman who looked to be in her early forties. She noticed me, and paused her typing.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Cope. What can I do for you today, dear?" She said with a friendly tone in her voice. I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and I'm here to get my schedule, if you don't mind."

"No certainly not at all, dear. Here, let me print out your schedule and your map as well." She smiled at me.

_SCORE! Now I didn't have to get stuck with overly-helpful students who would certainly want to suck it up to the new girl. Fuck you, bitches.  
_

"Here's your timetable, Isabella. I hope you have a great first day here in Forks High."

"Bella, please. And thank you so much, Ms. Cope." _Yessss. Finally, I can have a look at what this damn school has in store for me._

**1st period - English w/ Mrs. Dobbs**

**2nd period - Algebra w/ Mr. Vaughn**

**3rd period - Music w/ Mr. Morena**

**4th period - Lunch**

**5th period - Biology w/ Mr. Banner**

**6th period - Gym w/ Coach Clapp**

I guess my subjects aren't too bad. I even have **GYM **in my classes. I just hope God would be kind enough today to let me have at least one class with the _sex-god._

I walked out of the office and made my way to my first period, just about 10 minutes late, with the help of my map. _Wow, this really is useful..._

As I walked through the door of my room, I was greeted by a surprising sight....

* * *

**  
**

**Can anyone try to guess what Little Miss Bella saw? :))**


	5. Bring it on

**IT`S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! \:D/**

**Sorry if I took too long to update. :-j I was too busy with schoolwork. :|  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was openly staring at me. Come to think of it, this shouldn't be a surprising sight for me anymore. **I AM BELLA. FUCKING. SWAN.** _So stare, assholes, 'cause you know you can never be like me. Yeah. that's right._ **NEVER.**

I took a quick scan of the room, seeing what kind of people I'm holed up here with.

First, I saw the obvious. _The plastics._ Fake boobs, faces caked with make-up, and their signature glares at me. Psh. Nothing changes about these bitches anyway. Most, if not all, are airheads, asshats and good-for-nothing sluts who aren't even remotely good in bed. HAH. _A virgin would fare better than them in the sack._ The only reason boys go for them is because they are **EA to the fucking SY**. I mean, **seriously**. Any guy would take a look at them and would consider their hooker get-up an open invitation for sexual pleasure. They're just used for release. _And that's the only thing they'll ever be good for._

Next, I see _the nerds_. They actually aren't hard to miss. You have those with severe facial problems, those with the upper-respiratory tract problems, and of course, those with the eye problems. I mean come on! _ALL of them are drooling._ **Yuck.** If it were a hot geek drooling all over me, I'd definitely be feeling flattered, but these geek just plain gross me out. **Eeeeew!** This guy was drooling and getting his snot all over the place. I gagged inwardly. **FUCK THESE LOSERS.**

Last, but not the least, I looked at the back row. _The jocks._ **Of course.** The self-absorbed, I'm-too-cool-to-give-a-fuck kings of the school. With brains about the size of a pea, they usually think with their dicks and are the reason why I often get in trouble. _Just try going on with your studies while a cocky bastard feels you up. See how that feels for comfort._ Of course, I've always been quite brutal with these imbeciles. A swift kick in the nuts and a crude, but nevertheless insulting statement would get them off my back for a while. If they don't, the cycle would just repeat itself all over again. Before long, these dudes won't be respected anymore. Well, would you respect a dude who got beaten a LOT of times by the girl he tried to hit on? I bet you wouldn't. You'd just laugh your ass of. _Yeah, that's what I did too. Emphasis on the **did**, though. After all, I **used to **date a jerk too._

Well, I was used to these types of scenarios. I just mentally counted to ten, and then I spoke.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the new student. If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer if you call me _Isabella_ while my classmates call me _Bella,_just to erase the formalities." I directed my statement towards the teacher, whose eyes seemed to be bulging out of their sockets. _Well, wouldn't you know._ Before long, the teacher, Mrs. Dobbs, called the class to her attention.

"Students, I would like you too say hello to your new classmate, Isabella. You heard what she said a while ago, I assume. Now, Isabella, take your seat in between Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale." For the first time, I noticed that there were three seats in every desk. _Nice touch. _I made my way to the end of the room, to where Mrs. Dobbs pointed my seat. I kept my head up and didn't mind the constant whispers and stares around me.

"_Man, she's HOT._"

"_I would SO tap that_."

"_I wounder if she's single.._."

"_Her boobs are, like, obviously plastic._ _I mean, she's obviously, like, a wannabe._"

I diguised my laugh as a cough due to the fact that I would be regarded as a lunatic if I laughed for no reason. I stopped walking and made my way to the desk of the blond slut who said the final statement.

"Listen here, slut. I don't take shit from anyone. Now you go on and spread that my boobs are fake. **I. DON'T. CARE. **After all, people would see that mine are real and yours are those that are obviously implanted to make them look like oversized melons. Bitch, don't mess with me. Play with fire and you **will **get burned. I don't care if this is your teritorry. Go on. Mark it, but just keep out of my way." I sneered at the girl, who was shaking in her seat due to terror. _HAH! Suck on that, whore._

I haughtily made my way to my assigned seat, not bothering to look at the dudes on both my sides, since I was put at the middle seat, because they were obviously jocks. _Damn my luck._

"Uhm, okay," The teacher started, seeming uncomfortable because she was not used to that kind of display. "We would begin the year getting to know our classmates. I would like everyone to state three things about themselves to the entire class. But the catch is, the person after them must remember the most interesting thing about the person who went before them."

Simultaneous groans filled the room. _Well, that isn't half bad._ And so, the period went on, with people having to deal with memorizing what the person before them said. Before I knew it, it was the person to my left's turn. _Hale, was it? Oh well. I guess I have to listen._

"Hey everyone. My name's Jasper Hale. The most interesting thing about Tyler is that he plays basketball too. Three things about me are: I'm in love with my Alice Cullen, I'm the small forward in the Forks High basketball team, and I own a black 1967 Cadillac Eldorado Fleetwood." _Points for him on the car. Too bad he's taken. _Well. It was finally my turn.

"I'm Bella Swan. I give Jasper points for being a basketball player and for owning a wicked car." I gave Jasper a thumbs up at this point. "Three things about me are: I hate manwhores or players, or whatever you want to call them, I hate sluts and no-brained bimbos, and I love watching and playing basketball. It is literally what I live for." I sat down, and again, didn't mind the people whispering. I looked at the person who was going next, and to my surprise, it was the _Adonis _himself. He gave me a flirty wink and then started with his introduction. _Oh great. Another pompous asshole._

"Hello to you all. I am Edward Cullen." He began. _His voice. God. It was like melted velvet. No wonder girls are swooning over him. _It was true. Girls were literally swooning, even after that short statement. "What caught my interest about Ms. Swan here, is that she plays basketball. She is definately not like the other girls here." After this was said, girls in the room gave me glares, especially the girl I told off a while ago. _What was her name? Lara? Lisa? Oh. Lauren._ _Anyway, bring it on, bitches. _"Three things about me are: I like girls with substance, I'm team captain of the basketball team here and I prefer brunettes." The curly brunette up front, I think her name was Jessica, squealed and blonds were glaring at her. _Tough luck, whore._ After Edward finished he sat down, looked at me, and shot me a dazzling crooked smile. My breath quickened, but I regained immediate composure. He let out a chuckle. _He knew what he was doing to me! Well, two can play at that game. _I shot him a seductive smile in return, and I caught his breath pick up. I smirked at his reaction. _This is definately going to be an interesting year._

_

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? I'll try to update sooner. :)**


End file.
